Last Words
by LazerWulf
Summary: He read the note for the millionandumpteenth time. Why did she have to be gone? SongFic: Last Words by TFK. Rated for inferences to suicide.


He sat at his desk, a complete wreck. Why did she have to be gone? It was so long ago, but it seemed like yesterday. He looked at the well-worn scrap of paper. He still remembered the day he received it.

He was in a board meeting when his brother burst in, nearly in tears, clutching the note and screaming that she was gone. He rushed over and took the note from his brother. After reading it for himself, he rushed out of the building to try to find her, but it was too late. He never saw her again.

Now, he sat there, reading the note for the million-and-umpteenth time.

_Dear loved one, please listen  
This might be the last chance I get  
I'm sorry I left you  
I'm living in a world of regret_

The first part always invoked feelings of anger. If she was sorry, then why did she leave? But, as always, the anger subsided. He could never stay angry at her, even now.

_Don't cry if you can hear me  
I never meant to hurt you, dearly  
I'm so wrong sincerely  
Don't stop; take life seriously. _

He could still hear her melodious voice, echoing through his memories. It was all he had left, all he had to hold on to. But, whether she meant to or not, she had hurt him. He _had_ kept going on, but how was he supposed to take life seriously if he didn't have her? He was strong, but his strength could only carry him so far.

_These are the last words  
I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
When everything falls away from you  
Take these words and know the world  
Is not worth leaving. _

So many times he wanted to go after her, but he knew that he couldn't. He just couldn't do the same thing she did. He knew he had people who cared about him, in the same way he cared about her. He just couldn't go on knowing that he had caused the same pain he had received. He wouldn't wish that on anyone.

_There's so much I've done wrong  
Since I left it hit me so strong  
Take my hand and let's walk through  
All the times I've lied and hurt you_

He wasn't always like this, so caring. When he had first met her, he was as cold as ice, with a shell as tough as steel. It had taken her a long time, but she finally managed to make her way in. He couldn't believe that she had lied to him. He knew that she just wasn't that type of person. But, what else could have driven her to do this?

_Those people, please love them  
Don't hate them, we're not above them  
You can everything but have nothing  
Listen I've got to tell you something. _

In the years they spent together, she helped him slowly tear down the walls his father had put around him, and the walls he had built inside of himself. His father had taught him to be above every one else, and for years, he believed he was. But, she helped him break through that revelation. Once that wall was down, he was able to make friends easily. He found himself having more in common with them than he had thought, especially with his best friend.

_These are the last words  
I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
When everything falls away from you  
Take these words and know the world  
Is not worth leaving. _

His best friend used to be the person he looked down on the most, but when she came along, she helped him see the similarities between them, and a rivalry soon became a friendship, one that grew rapidly. So rapidly, that he was even asked to be the best man at his wedding. No, he couldn't leave, knowing the pain he would cause.

_The last words  
I'll ever really get to say to you  
So listen very carefully  
To what I'm saying  
Life is more than just the games you're playing_

He had treated the games like they were the most important thing in the world, besides her, and for good reason. The games were all he had before she came along, and it was one of the few pleasures they had shared together. But, after she had left, he had never touched them again, for fear that he might turn back into the person he was.

_If there was ever one thing  
I could ever get across to you  
I'd tell you not to say the things you do  
And tell my mother that I love her, too_

How many times, even when they were together, had he verbally destroyed someone? The way he grew up, it was almost expected of him to be able to do that, and he found it a hard habit to break. He could stop himself from doing it to his friends, but the strangers still got under his skin. He tried so hard, for her sake, to get rid of this, this plague, but it just wouldn't go away.

_No matter what life pulls ya through  
You've got what it takes to make it through  
And if I was you I'd get down on my knees and pray  
Thank God in the morning for another day_

At first, he cursed God for allowing her to leave, for causing this pain inside of him, but he knew that, ultimately, it was her choice. In the end, her words, plus the same God that he once cursed, helped him get through that tough time.

'_Cause these are the last words  
I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
When everything falls away from you  
Take these words and know the world  
Is not worth leaving. _

He knew he had hope. There was always tomorrow, and he still had his friends. His friends had cared about her, too, and they were able to help each other as well. Now, life had somewhat returned to normal. He still missed her, and whenever he felt on the verge of leaving, he pulled the note out of his wallet and read it, as he was doing now.

_The last words  
I'll ever really get to say to you  
So listen very carefully  
To what I'm saying  
Life is more than just the games you're playing_

He finished reading, set the note down, and put his head in his hands. Then he noticed something. His eyes were dry. It was the first time he had been able to read through the entire note without crying. They say that time heals all wounds, and while the scars were still there, and always would be, he felt comfort in her last words, and a new hope and determination to carry on...

_Life is more than just the games you're playing_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow. Were you guys as touched as I was? I never knew a writer could get into his own story like this.

The song is "Last Words" by Thousand Foot Krutch. If you've never heard it, check my profile for a link to TFK's website. It's one of the songs in the "TFK Player" in the bottom-right corner. While your there, read the "bio" section for the songwriter's thoughts on this song.

I left the characters nameless on purpose. I wanted it to be relatable, and I wanted it to be understandable. Despite this, I still can consider it a YGO fic. It should be obvious who "he" is, though I left "her" a little more anonymous. I wrote this with no particular girl in mind, so you could supply your own. I'd be interested to find out who you thought she was, so please review and tell me.


End file.
